


i don’t care (if i have to wait for you all day)

by natureal



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, but this isn't angst i promise you, nothing else beside fluff because i'm totally a loser, there is something in there that i dont know where to categorize in, very slight mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureal/pseuds/natureal
Summary: Sewoon thinks he misses Jaehwan a little too much and Jaehwan does too.





	i don’t care (if i have to wait for you all day)

**Author's Note:**

> edited the title because the initial one seemed like this is an angst fic but it's not, really. i also edited a few paragraphs, because i wrote this with a full-blown head in the middle of the day i am so sorry (title is from sewoon's oh! my angel)
> 
> more howons fluff because i told you, this pair needs a lot of it.
> 
> and i love established howons because lovey dovey.

Living together was a mutual agreement for both Sewoon and Jaehwan, mainly due to the need of having a nearer place from work instead of living in the subway and having strangers as family.

Meanwhile in this ample apartment perfectly fit for the both of them, they have each other to rely on in whatever times.

Sewoon leaves a little later than Jaehwan and also arrives an hour early on a daily basis, leaving him to prepare Jaehwan’s things or cooking their dinner. Sewoon is fond of it, he tells himself, since Monday to Saturday is a bustle for the both of them and Sunday is the only glory to cherish each other.

But Jaehwan is a hard-worker, and for three consecutive Sundays he’s been out working over-time because ‘it’s for them and their future.’ Sewoon understands.

However, he’s yearning for his partner and though he too, works hard in his job, Jaehwan has somewhat became addicted to work and Sewoon wants his partner to slow down for a while. You know, spend some boyfriend time, the usual.

So when Jaehwan arrives during Saturday night at 11pm while Sewoon settles for a book on their bed, the older automatically drops his bag near their closet. Sewoon pauses reading, quietly closes his book and placed it beside him. Jaehwan remains unbothered by Sewoon’s presence, not because he’s ignoring the younger but simply because he’s tired and he wants to finish his day quickly.

Sewoon watches his boyfriend open and search their closet for warm clothes to change into. The older quickly unbuttons his shirt and throws it sloppily towards the laundry basket. Jaehwan heaves a sigh, his mind says he wants to shoot the damp clothing accurately into the container but at the same time he doesn't want to move. When he has given up in his mental discourse of action, he felt warm arms snake around his bare waist from behind and a light weight on his shoulders.

“Sewoon,” Jaehwan hums. Sewoon only hugs him tighter.

“Just let me hug you for a while,” the younger whispers softly on Jaehwan’s ear, and Jaehwan is hyper aware of the fact that he is shirtless but he’s not gonna lie if you were to ask him if he likes their position right now. In fact, he loves it. He loves feeling Sewoon’s warmth pressed against his bare skin.

Fairly, Jaehwan misses Sewoon and their shared time together. First months into being under one roof was the best, since they weren’t too preoccupied with work and they’d always have a date every week when they have free time. But ever since Jaehwan got promoted and his company is up for a huge deal, no matter how Jaehwan wanted to spend time with his boyfriend, he can’t. Getting a job opportunity is harder than losing one.

The older has already planned out his routine, for tonight he just wants to lay down quickly on their bed, a little with ease since their company deal is flowing smoothly and will be finished soon. All Jaehwan wants is to finally linger on the fluff of the pillows and the softness of the mattress.

Jaehwan’s thoughts are disturbed when he shudders as he felt Sewoon press a wet kiss on his back, a little down his shoulder. He felt Sewoon shift a bit, as the younger then presses a kiss on Jaehwan’s nape, following behind his ear as Jaehwan sensitively feels Sewoon's breath puff. Sewoon's kisses travel back down to his shoulder, and Jaehwan feels like he’s going to lose it if Sewoon continues further into marking his bare back.

He faces Sewoon while the younger adjusts to retain his arms around Jaehwan, and goodness, Jaehwan wouldn't  _ever_  be tired of being thankful for having this boy. Sewoon stares at him not with hungry eyes full of longing, but eyes that resembles a child’s; a pair of soft innocent ones that clearly says he misses the older so much.

Jaehwan creeps a smile while Sewoon tried to reciprocate it, the younger lowering his head because of the short embarrassment. Jaehwan giggles before lifting Sewoon’s chin and kissing his forehead.

“Hey,” Jaehwan mumbles. “Let me change my clothes first.”

“But,” Jaehwan was quick enough to kiss Sewoon’s lips, and now Sewoon is a red burning mess under Jaehwan’s stare.

“Do you want me to cuddle with you in this state?”

Sewoon did a once over, then meeting the older’s eyes again. “I mean, yes, I could go for anything even if you don’t have any.”

“Hey!” Jaehwan roars and slaps the younger’s chest, making himself red too. “What are you saying?”

Sewoon laughs. “Kidding,” he releases Jaehwan from his hold and pushes him to the bathroom. “Go on and clean yourself, I’ll just be waiting here outside.”

The older’s expressions soften, and he wouldn’t stop being so thankful for having someone as understanding and loving like Jung Sewoon.

 

A little while later after Jaehwan finishes cleaning up, he jumps on his boyfriend who returned into reading his book on their bed. “Hey, put that down, I’m here.”

“That was quicker than I expected.”

“Because I missed you so much.”

Sewoon scoffs, pretending not to believe his boyfriend. “You sure?”

“Of course! I missed you  _this_ much,” the older snatches the book away from Sewoon’s hands and placed it on the bedside table before peppering Sewoon’s face with his kisses. Sewoon laughs as he tried to push Jaehwan’s face away but hey who is he kidding, he likes it anyway.

When Sewoon finds an opportunity to grab Jaehwan’s head, it was his turn to kiss the older slowly. He doesn’t go for the forehead first like he usually does, instead he targets Jaehwan’s lips straightforwardly, pressing a deep kiss that tells the both of them the amount of how they missed each other’s touches so much.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i like howons with extreme fluff, soft and forehead kisses, dont you think?
> 
> also, this plot has been bugging me since the idea struck my head in the middle of the week and i can't seem to do other things because of this clingy baby. i can now peacefully proceed with my work.


End file.
